The term heat pipe hereinafter denotes a device in the form of a pipe which can transport large amounts of thermal energy between its two ends by means of evaporation/condensation of a working fluid.
US2004/213016 A1 discloses a cooling system for automotive light arrangements, which cools the semiconductor light sources by means of a heat pipe with a heat sink situated at a distance from the semiconductor light sources.
WO2006/52022 A1 discloses a motor vehicle headlight comprising semiconductor light sources that are cooled by means of a heat pipe. In this case, the heat sink is positioned above the semiconductor light sources at the rear side of the headlight. The problem arises, however, that the waste heat of the semiconductor light sources would often be needed elsewhere as heating heat. However, since the heating is usually intended to be regulated, the arrangement described above is not usable in such a case.